How It All Started
by xKlaineIsLifex
Summary: Blaine's POV when Kurt was spying on Dalton. Canon until the end. Story will progress how I wish it did on the show. : Rating will go up in future chapters.


Blaine wanted nothing more than to just go straight to bed and sink into its comfortable warmth and think. There was 10 minutes left of Warblers practice and as much as he loved Katy Perry he was sick of singing 'Teenage Dream' over and over, heart aching whenever he'd have to sing about being in love. Blaine had great friends but he was lonely. At least the performance was tomorrow. Performing for his fellow students always put him in the best moods and would take his mind off the loneliness. Who knows, maybe someone will even like his performance so much that they develop feelings... Yeah right...

Blaine woke in the morning and went straight to the mirror, gelling back his virtually untameable head of curls. It's not that he didn't like them; he'd just always been taught to have a dapper appearance by his parents.

After completing his morning ritual he grabbed his bag and headed out to show off his Katy Perry skills. He hoped he'd do it justice. As he was walking down the stairs he noticed a boy wearing a black jacket, no Dalton blazer. He stuck out like a sore thumb! Blaine bypassed him, mood lifting at the prospect of the highly anticipated performance when suddenly the most angelic voice he'd ever heard called out to him. "Excuse me..." Blaine turned. It was the boy with the black jacket. "Um, can I ask you a question, I'm new here." _Ahh. _It immediately clicked into place. This boy was obviously from another school. Even the new kids have blazers and he doesn't have the excuse that it's in the wash because he just told me, it's his first day. Deciding that this boy wasn't really a threat, he was actually kind of cute, he responded accordingly. "My name's Blaine." He shook hands with the boy, surprised at the gentleness of his touch, the long slender fingers this boy possessed. "Kurt... So what exactly is going on?" Asked Kurt as he looked at the people rushing past them down the steps. "The Warblers!" Chuckled Blaine. "Every now and then they throw an impromptu performance..." As Blaine explained the significance of Dalton's glee club he watched Kurt's reactions, noticing more and more Kurt's perfectly gelled hair, his amazing porcelain skin, those beautiful eyes that seemed to reach Blaine's heart, his cute upturned nose and those heart stopping luscious lips.

Unable to contain himself any longer Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, wanting to feel his slender touch again and made the only excuse he could think of for holding his hand. "Come on, I know a short cut." With the pretence of leading Kurt, Blaine held onto Kurt's hand, savouring his touch. Who knew when he'd be able to feel it again? When they reached where the performance was going to be he turned back to gaze at Kurt, not quite wanting to leave him just yet. Before he could think of something to say, Kurt said something that made Blaine's stomach drop. "Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb!" Did Blaine not just say that to himself a few moments ago? Could this boy be who he's been waiting for? Brimming with joy Blaine responded softly. "Well, next time don't forget your jacket new kid! You'll fit right in." He patted Kurt's jacket half as an excuse to touch his chest, half to make his point. Eyes lingering on Kurt's, Blaine excused himself and went to join the Warblers to perform Teenage Dream, suddenly with a whole new level of enthusiasm he's never felt before. Looking straight and Kurt and smiling his biggest smile that reduced his eyes to slits, he sang:  
><em>"Now every February, you'll be my Valentine. Valentine!"<br>_Kurt's lips were slightly parted in awe. Blaine suddenly had the strangest sensation in his stomach. It was deep longing, he's never felt this strongly for someone before. But he was still a professional so he managed to get through the whole song only looking at Kurt when he felt it safe. Whenever he did look at Kurt however, he was beaming from ear to ear and bopping slightly to the music. Blaine's heart throbbed and he felt a bit shaky. Had he finally found someone? He had to know! What if Kurt felt the same way? Blaine shivered at the thought.

Purely as an excuse to talk to Kurt again, he decided to confront Kurt about spying at Dalton. He asked Wes and David, two Warbler council members, and his best friends, to join him. Just so Kurt wouldn't feel like he was in an unfriendly setting Blaine bought him a latte, which Kurt somewhat sheepishly accepted. Clearly Blaine's friendly motives weren't showing through because Kurt piped up with "It's very civilised for you to invite me for coffee before you beat me up for spying." Blaine was shocked! Just the thought of laying a violent hand on this beautiful boy repulsed him. He took a sip of his coffee to hide his face as David explained it was obvious Kurt was a spy from the beginning. "Which made me think that spying on us wasn't really the reason you came." Added Blaine. Kurt, dropping all pretences now, asked a question that had similarly been playing around Blaine's head for a while now. "Are you guys all gay?" The relief that washed over Blaine was paradise. He didn't have to ask Kurt himself and appear to be a total creeper. Chuckling in relief, Blaine assured Kurt, "uhh, no... I mean I am, but uh, these two have girlfriends" _Ugh, why did I sound so flustered? I need to look confident!  
><em>David and Wes explained to Kurt about the schools no bullying policy while Blaine berated himself and suddenly Blaine noticed Kurt's eyes beginning to turn red. "Would you guys excuse us?"  
>As Wes and David got up to leave, Blaine steeled himself, ready to be the strong out and proud man Kurt needed.<br>"I take it you're having trouble at school."  
>"I'm the... Only person out of the closet at my school and I-I-I tried to stay strong about it but, there's this Neanderthal who's made it his mission to make my life a living hell... And nobody seems to notice."<p>

Tears were threatening to spill over those beautiful eyes so Blaine had to say something. He gazed straight into Kurt's eyes and with what felt like a million butterflies flying around in his stomach he told him about his own situation and how he believed Kurt could not back down! Blaine leaned in a little without noticing as he was talking. Kurt's scent hit him then. An exotic flowery smell, he couldn't tell whether it was a male or female scent. He felt all his blood begin rushing down and his hand moved involuntarily out to grab Kurt's hand. Again, Kurt didn't recoil at all he just gazed into Blaine's eyes with what looked like respect.  
>"You're so beautiful." Whispered Blaine. Blaine yanked his hand back at the shocked look on Kurt's face. "Sorry! Sorry! I-I don't know why I said... Uhh... Sorry."<br>Kurt stared at him. Blaine waiting anxiously.  
>Kurt's next words replaced the butterflies with white hot lust daggers. "Do you want to go get coffee again tomorrow... Blaine? At a proper coffee shop this time." Kurt's smile was radiant and Blaine struggled to make coherent thoughts run through his head. He choked out a feeble "yes" and marvelled at the grace Kurt possessed as he pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down his mobile number and slid it across to Blaine. Kurt had written Blaine's name above the number, even his handwriting was beautiful. As Kurt got up to leave Blaine thought, <em>tomorrow won't come soon enough!<em>


End file.
